dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Schwartzkaiser
Albert Schwartzkaiser is a Master from the Kingdom of Altar. He was formerly associated with Caldina, where he was ranked 2nd in their duel rankings and was formerly a member of Sefirot. He is currently a member of Death Period. Appearance Albert has an extremely muscular body and wears a leather jacket and leather pants, along with sunglasses. He is noted to have a rather forbidding face. Personality Albert has a sportsman like attitude, offering a handshake to his opponents before each match. He has great pride in his firepower and sense of mind to use it responsibly. Because of his nature, Albert is uncomfortable with speaking and prefers to remain silent if possible. History Albert came into existence as a mutated artificial intelligence, created by an illegal organization. He was scheduled to be disposed of when the daughter of the Mukudori family saved him and his creator on behalf of the German government. At that point, his creator gave him the name Albert Schwartzkaiser. After this, Albert and his mother began working at a German government facility. When Infinite Dendrogram was released, Albert's mother became interested in the mysteries behind the game, but unwilling to try and hack the game's system after a major American gaming company tried that and collapsed after their confidential information, including records of their industrial espionage were released and forbidden to officially investigate after her superiors forbade her, asked Albert to play the game normally to see what it was about. Albert began playing Infinite Dendrogram and rose to become a Superior, joining the clan Sefirot some time after that. Abilities Embryo Seven Star Turnover, Septentrion (七星転身　セプテントリオン): A Form VII Type Body Embryo that transforms Albert's body into a machine. It gives Albert a negative status correction for all his stats, particularly END. *'Dubhe'(α星): A skill that restores Albert's HP to its full value, negates any status effects he had prior, gives him near-complete resistance to the type of attack used to damage him, and allows him to deal damage to his opponent regardless of what resistances or defensive skills they have. This skill can only be used when Albert's HP is at 1. Albert can use this skill even if the damage was self-inflicted. *'Merak'(β星): A skill with the same effect as Dubhe. It can be used after Dubhe is activated. *'Phecda'(γ星): A skill with the same effect as Merak. It can be used after Merak is activated. *'Megrez'(δ星): A skill with the same effect as Phecda. It can be used after Phecda is activated. *'Alioth'(ε星): A skill with the same effect as Megrez. It can be used after Megrez is activated. *'Mizar'(ζ星): A skill with the same effect as Alioth. It can be used after Alioth is activated. *'Alkoid'(η星): A skill with the same effect as Mizar. It can be used after Mizar is activated. *'Alcor'(g星): An active skill that allows Albert to detach the core(頭脳核, lit.brain nucleus) from the main body of Septentrion. The core takes the form of a floating metal ball the same size of a golf ball and houses Albert's main consciousness as well as represents his last HP point. This allows Albert to activate Septentrion's skills even in situations where he would not be able to normally, such as when the main body is totally destroyed or he is Frozen or Petrified. Albert typically uses items to conceal Alcor visually or from the use of skills. The core retains all the resistances acquired by Septentrions's skills, even when the ultimate skill is used. However, if the core is destroyed, Albert will receive the death penalty, regardless of how much HP he has left. *'The Seven Stars, Septentrion'(七星): The ultimate skill of Septentrion. It can only be activated after Alkoid is used. Albert can divide into seven bodies, each of which can use one of the resistances acquired by Septentrion's skills. In addition, each body can also use the resistance they acquired as an attack. When this skill is activated, MP and SP are shared between the seven bodies, but each body retains the same HP. Job King of Termination (殲滅王): A Superior Job focusing on pursuing enemies and killing them. Its stat growth focuses on HP and STR, then END. *'Countdown Radar': A skill that allows Albert to select a race of monster that he has killed and know the positions of all monsters from the race in the vicinity. *'Scar Marking': A skill that allows Albert to know the position and status of an opponent he has damaged. Rear Soldier(殿兵): A low rank job from the soldier grouping. In Albert's case, he keeps this job as a method to hide the existence of Alcor. *'Last Stand': A passive skill that allows the user to survive with at least 1 HP for 5 seconds even if they receive a fatal attack. Due to the effect of Alcor, Albert does not actually use Last Stand Trivia *Albert's name is a reference to the American actor Arnold Schwarzenegger, famous for his role in the Terminator media franchise as the eponymous Terminator. Albert's appearance is also a reference to this character. *Albert formerly held the record for the most special rewards earned in Caldina. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Superiors Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Death Period